


龙出没注意

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 赫敏和哈利的法国乡村之旅。哈赫向。





	龙出没注意

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).
  * A translation of [Beware the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782267) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



“Prenez garde du dragon.”

“您能说慢点吗？”赫敏恼火地问那名男子。“哈利，prenez是什么意思？”

哈利翻着那本赫敏逼他带出来的小小的法-英词典，耸耸肩。“我找不到它。你觉得它是怎么拼的？”

“P-r-e-n-e-z，我认为。”她若有所思，“当然，我知道dragon（龙），但剩下的部分可不怎么耳熟。”

“Enfants idiots!”那名男子在走开以前刺耳地高喊道。（enfants：法语，儿童。idiot：笨蛋。）

“好吧，我从来不是！”赫敏怒视着男子跑开，冲动地朝他吐了吐舌头，“他是在叫他的笨孩子们。或许是说笑？不管怎么说，这真是粗鲁无礼而且莫名其妙。我不喜欢法国。”

“这是不是个好时机，可以提醒你我本想呆在家里的床上？”哈利合上字典，相当自鸣得意地笑着，“可你总是说‘哦，哈利！我们不能像就想着做爱的普通人那样躺在床上度过我们的蜜月。不，我们应该去游览那些散发着奇异气息的古老废墟，和那些面露敌意地把我们叫做笨蛋的老头子们周旋。’那么现在我们在这儿：迷路了，在该死的不知道什么地方的当中。”

“注意言辞，”她一边责备一边从他那里抓过词典，“哈利，你在查的是字典的哪个部分？”

“前面。”他飞快地说。

“那是英语部分，”她嘀咕着翻了翻白眼，然后找到了法语部分，“Prenez。Prenez。哦，在这儿。当心。”

“当心龙？”哈利皱着眉头重复道，“那没有任何意义。”

赫敏向上望去，越过哈利的肩膀凝视前方。“唔，哈利。”

“它是我们看到的山那边的村庄的名字吗？如果是这样，那可真是个蠢名字。”

“哈利！”

“什么？”他转向她所指的方向，然后迅速地退后护住她，“站在我身后，赫敏。”

“我的英雄，”她淡淡地说，吻了吻他的脸颊，“没事的，哈利。是一只瑞士河川龙，我认为。看到它腹部的金色了吗？我认为它是查理在假期里提起过的那个新品种。如果是这样，它不会伤害我们的。”

“你说你认为，”哈利提醒她，“那就是说你也不是把握十足。随便怎么样，我认为现在正是忘掉观光回到旅馆里去的好时候。”

“我不知道。”赫敏看着那条龙，开始草草记下体貌特征，“如果它不是一只瑞士河川龙，那么它一定是某种新物种，因为我们学到龙的时候我在《神奇动物保护》上没见过它。它真美。”

哈利摇摇头。“你真是让人难以置信。”他大笑着说。没等她表示反对，他就把她拉进怀里，幻影移形离开这潜藏危险的地方，回到了旅馆安全的客房里。

“哈利！我正试着记录那只——”

她的抗议被哈利的嘴唇封住了，他全身心地亲吻着她。她微微踌躇，时间短得刚够让他意识到她对他的行为有点不满，随后她就抛开了羊皮纸和羽毛笔，任自己的手指纠结迷失在他的黑发中。


End file.
